


A (New) Family Thanksgiving

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, American Football, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dead Sonia Kaspbrak, Dom Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Football, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Husbands, I Just had fun writing this tbh, It also happens to be a holiday that celebrates genocide, Just some American holiday that no one else cares about, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Mad Fluff Yo, Making Out, Marriage, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of alcoholism, One Off, One Shot, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Pennywise (IT), Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, SO, Service Top Richie Tozier, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sports, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, They do go on a trip right after getting married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, alcohol use, i love them, marriage talk, mentions of divorce, so not ideal, y'know, you know how I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie and Eddie go away for Thanksgiving together.An excerpt from this work:Eddie had never really like thanksgiving. It was sort of a nothing holiday to him, if that makes any sense.(. . .)So Eddie spent all of his childhood, and most of his adult life, moping around in the weeks leading up to thanksgiving, pouting about having to spend any more time with his family than what was literally required of him.Things were different with Richie.Actually, pretty much everything with Richie was different. In a very, very good way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A (New) Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day before Thanksgiving bc tbh it just came to me. I was hoping to have it up by Thanksgiving, but here we are on the Monday after. Whatevs, I still had mad fun writing this, and I hope you all have mad fun reading it.

Eddie had never really like Thanksgiving. It was sort of a nothing holiday to him, if that makes any sense. 

He hadn’t had any extended family, (at least none that his mother spoke to) so it wasn’t like they had anyone to go visit, and all of his friends spent the day with their families, so it was always just Eddie and Sonia, eating their Swanson TV Dinners in front of the television, watching Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin every year for most of his life. 

He was never particularly fond of spending the day with Myra’s family either. They were all like her, which is to say, judgemental and shrill, and just generally not very fun to be around unless you were hammered, and since a lot of Myra’s extended family were recovering alcoholics, any and all family gatherings they all had were, unfortunately, dry. 

So Eddie spent all of his childhood, and most of his adult life, moping around in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, pouting about having to spend any more time with his family than what was literally required of him. 

Things were different with Richie. 

Actually, pretty much everything with Richie was different. In a very,  _very_ good way. 

After Eddie got skewered in the caverns under Derry, he’d spent Thanksgiving of that year in the hospital, hooked up to a million and a half machines, and having some sort of weird experimental rehabilitation therapy done on his spinal cord in the hopes of making him walk again. He hadn’t understood it when the doctor explained, but he guessed it didn’t really matter, because it worked, and on January 7th of the following year, he marched right out of the hospital and to the airport, where he served Myra with divorce papers that day. 

The split from Myra had been arduous and aggravating, and it was well into October before everything was all settled up and he was able to separate himself from the exhausting shrew that was his wife. It had been the best day of his life, until the one two weeks later when Richie asked Eddie to marry him, and the one four days after that when they said “I do” at the county clerks’ office surrounded by their friends. 

And, lucky for Eddie, Richie loved Thanksgiving. It was his 3rd favorite holiday, right behind Hanukkah and Halloween, because he loved mashed potatoes and getting falling down drunk with the people he loved. 

For a while, those people had been his parents, but they’d both passed a few years before, so Richie was positively  _aching_ (as he put it) for a proper holiday celebration with his shiny new husband and his shiny new convertible that Eddie told him not to buy because it got terrible gas mileage. ( _‘What do you care? You’re never going to be driving it.’ Richie had said at the dealership. ‘And anyway, baby-love, it’s my money, and I choose to spend it on this absolute pussy magnet.’_ ) 

And so, Richie ‘Grand-Gesture’ Tozier, rented them their own little cabin up on Mt. Baldy, just a few hours from their LA home, and he’d loaded up the caddy with four days worth of clothes and food and driven Eddie up there at the asscrack of dawn to watch the sunrise on Wednesday morning. And Eddie couldn’t even be cranky about it, because the sunrise over the hills was so beautiful that he cried, and then he got to spend the rest of the day snuggled up with Richie on the couch watching old football games, even though neither of them even cared about the sport. ( _‘It’s the principle, Eds.’ Richie had whispered, nose pressed down into Eddie’s hair. ‘Went used to make me watch football with him every single year, and Maggie would always bitch at him to let me go do my own thing. I think she saw that the sports were killing me.’ _)

Then suddenly something that had once seemed so tedious to him was  _fun_. He got to dance around the kitchen with Richie the next morning, mashing potatoes and basting turkeys, listening to Richie’s favorite Christmas songs, stealing spoonfuls from whatever the other was cooking and kisses whenever they happened to cross paths. 

When they sat down to eat it started to snow, big fat flakes stacking up on the pine trees, making it look like a winter wonderland outside. The food was delicious and spending the day with Richie was even better, and Eddie was just so fucking grateful for his hurricane of a husband, a man that had waited forty years for him, that he started to cry again. 

“Hey, baby, don’t—” Richie dropped his fork to his plate when he saw Eddie start to tear up. 

“I’m not sad, Rich.” Eddie laughed him off, patting the back of his hand. He looked so worried, eyebrows pulled together, forehead wrinkled, eyes wide and full of concern. “You just make me so happy.” 

Richie smiled back, reaching over to pinch Eddie’s cheek. “You make me happy too, honey.” 

“If I could marry you again, I would.” 

Blush rose on Richie’s cheeks quickly, and he leaned across the table to catch Eddie’s lips in a small kiss. “I love you,” He whispered. 

Eddie nodded, reeling Richie in again. “I love you too.”

*** 

When they finished their meal, they returned to the kitchen to clean up, Richie washing the mountain of dishes in the sink while Eddie got to work putting all the food away, just listening to Michael Bublé sing about how it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. 

“We should go in the hot tub,” Richie said over his shoulder, setting a plate in the drying rack. 

“Rich, it’s like 10° outside.”

“It’s a  _hot_ tub, Eds.” He said with a shrug. “Hot’s right there in the name. It’ll keep us warm.” He twisted around to kiss behind Eddie’s ear as he put a Tupperware brimming with gravy into the fridge. “Plus, we have each other to help heat us up.” 

“We didn’t even bring trunks,” 

“Eddie, we don’t need trunks, it’s just us.” Richie snorted, scrubbing hard at a cast iron skillet. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before. We had shower sex two days ago.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

“You’ll come around to shower sex, Eds, mark my words.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Eddie mumbled, stepping back to admire his work of the perfectly packed fridge. “Rich, you gotta take a look at this.” He glanced back at him as Richie added more soap to his sponge. “The green beans fit right on top of the stuffing pan. It’s fucking awesome over here.” 

“Ooh, yeah, talk dirty to me.” Richie said with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Eddie pushed his shoulder. “I get excited about organizing things, alright? Blow me.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” 

“Finish the dishes first, Rich, then we can fool around.” Eddie kissed between Richie’s shoulder blades softly, laying his cheek against the soft fabric of his fancy autumn sweater. “We can even get in the hot tub.” 

“It’s a Thanksgiving miracle!” 

*** 

Eddie was very happy to see a little booklet with very detailed, specific instructions on how to properly use and clean the hot tub, so after reading it through while Richie finished the washing up, he got the tub all heated and ready for them, throwing some towels in the dryer so they’d be nice and warm for when they made the mad dash, butt naked, across the icy deck and back into the kitchen side door. 

Just as it started to get dark (at fucking 4 o’clock because daylight savings time is absolute bullshit), Richie grabbed some beers and they headed out onto the deck, quickly climbing in the tub together to avoid the lightly falling snow. 

“This is nice,” Eddie watched as Richie popped the top off two beer bottles, handing one over to Eddie. “This was a good idea, babe.” 

“I wish I had been filming, so I’d be able to keep that little video of you admitting I was right.” 

“I hope that wisecrack meant a lot to you, because you’ll have plenty of time to remember it fondly from the couch tonight.” 

“As if you’d throw me out,” Richie took a long swig from his bottle and winked over at Eddie. “You wouldn’t know what to do without me. Your feet might fall off from frostbite if you didn’t have my legs to jam them all up under.” 

“If my poor circulation is such a burden to you, maybe you’d like to share your bed with someone else.” 

Richie laughed again and Eddie had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. 

“No chance, hot pants.” Richie tapped his wedding ring against the neck of his bottle. “We’re in this for life, baby. You said ‘I do.’” He sighed and leaned his head back, breath puffing up into the wintery air. “I love you.”

“I love you too,”

“You’re lookin’ mighty lonely over there, my little duck.” Richie grinned at him, eyes sweeping over his body under the bubbling water. “How about you tread on over here. I could keep you warm.” 

“I’m plenty warm,” Eddie said with a shrug, setting his beer down on the lip of the tub and stretching his arms over his head. He tried not to smirk as he watched Richie’s eyes dart down to watch his chest muscles pull. 

“Your nipples tell another story, my dear.” Richie raised his eyebrows. “If I were you, I’d get over here ASAP. I’d hate to see you lose a finger, Eds. The winter tundra can be a harsh, unforgiving place.” 

“Jesus Christ, Rich, we’re barely even out of the city.” Eddie laughed, but he grabbed his beer anyway and slid around the outside of the tub to settle directly next to Richie between the jacuzzi jets. 

“Howdy, cowboy.” Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie’s temple. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Eddie smiled at him, tipping his chin up to catch Richie’s lips in a kiss. 

“Expecting someone else?” Richie slid his hands down Eddie’s bare back, moving to pull him into his lap, their thighs gliding together in the steamy water. 

“I don’t know about ‘expecting.’ I was certainly  _hoping_.” 

Richie snickered and pinched Eddie’s ribcage. “Shitass.” 

“You love me,” Eddie brought his hands up to cup Richie’s cheek, sliding his foggy glasses up into his hair. 

“God help me, I do.” He pulled Eddie into another kiss, holding him in place with a hand wrapped around his lower back. 

The water bubbled rapidly around them, the lights just below the surface of the tub illuminating both of them from underneath, casting odd shadows across both of their bodies. Richie looked like he had a goatee, the shadow from the crook of Eddie’s arm fitting perfectly on his chin. Eddie smiled into their kiss, nuzzling his nose at Richie cheekbone. 

“Cut it out, you’re cold.” Richie mumbled, squirming away as Eddie continued to smush his face into Richie’s warm skin, moving down to hide his face in the crook of Richie’s neck. “Holy hell, Eds, it’s like your nose is made of ice.” 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Eddie teased, kissing Richie’s bare shoulder before turning and biting into the side of his neck. 

“You’re a baby,” Richie gasped, reaching around to cup Eddie’s ass and squeezing, pulling him forward so their chest were flush together. 

Eddie was glad for their time away from everything. Richie had been super busy lately, getting ready to go on tour for his new comedy special, and co-writing a new miniseries for HBO, an adaptation of Bill’s book The Black Rapids, that he and Eddie barely had any time to spend together, and when they did they were pretty much stuck at home, as they didn’t want to go out and risk being paparazzid. This getaway was exactly what they needed, since Eddie was lonely and Richie was stressed the fuck out, so Eddie was seriously ready to live it up for the half a week they got to themselves. 

Richie kept running his hands along the length of Eddie’s back, moaning softly as Eddie bit marks onto his throat, tipping his head back and letting his foggy breath roll past his lips and up into the night sky. Little snowflakes had begun to settle on the top of his head, white mixed in with all of the grey and black. He looked beautiful, and Eddie loved him so much it was fucking crazy. 

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie whined, blinking at Eddie as he pulled back.

Eddie started rocking back and forth in Richie’s lap, gripping his shoulders tightly as his cock dragged over Richie’s soft tummy over and over again. 

Richie whimpered, big hand moving through the bubbly water to wrap around both of them, squeezing their cocks together in his hand and stroking upwards quickly. 

“Open me up,” Eddie told him, moving his hips with each movement of Richie’s hand. 

Richie smiled at him. “I knew you’d come around.” 

“This isn’t shower sex, dickhead.” 

“It’s tub sex,” Richie insisted, using his free hand to pull Eddie impossibly closer. He leaned up to kiss Eddie’s cheek as he slowly circled around his rim with two fingers. 

The second he pushed in Eddie’s eyelids fluttered shut, his chest cavity filling up with rose petals and butterflies and nice smelling perfume, sending blood rushing to blush his cheeks and stiffen his cock in Richie’s hand. 

The stretch hurt a little more than usual, but only because they were using hot tub water instead of actual lube, so to distract himself from the dull sting, Eddie caught Richie’s lips in a rough kiss, immediately twisting their tongues together. 

“Richie,” He whispered, fucking himself down quickly when Richie found his prostate. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Richie told him. “So tight for me, just like always.” 

“I’m ready, Rich, really.” Eddie insisted, grinding his hips in a small circle around three of Richie’s fingers. 

“You’re sure?” Richie raised his eyebrows, studying Eddie in his lap. 

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, unclamping his hand from Richie’s shoulder to reach around behind himself to help guide Richie’s cock in. “Please, please fuck me.” 

“I’ve got you, Eds.” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheekbone softly as he pushed in, holding him steady and letting him lower himself down as opposed to just fucking up into him right away. “Good?”

“Yes,” Eddie breathed, nodding, now fully seated on Richie’s dick, throbbing and pulsing inside of him. “Oh my god, you feel incredible.” Eddie smiled and Richie smiled back, sliding his glasses out of his hair and back into place. They fogged up immediately and Eddie snorted. “You can’t even see,”

“I can a little.” Richie argued, leaning up to try and capture Eddie’s lips in a kiss, but he came up short, his lips landing in the little divot in Eddie’s chin. 

“That did not prove your point,” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Richie grumbled, the lenses of his glasses beginning to clear so he could properly press their lips together. 

Eddie loved being on top while Richie fucked him, because while he enjoyed being the bottom, he still wanted to take control of the situation from time to time, and riding Richie was the best way to do that. He got to set the pace, everything they did together based on the flow of Eddie’s body, how he felt in the moment, and what was making him feel good, and Richie, god bless him, was always along for the ride, ready, willing and able, just so long as Eddie was there to snuggle him afterwards and stroke his hair away from his face. He fucking  _loved_ that, and lucky for him, Eddie was more than happy to oblige. 

Richie scratched his nails down Eddie’s back when he started to move, rolling his hips over and over again, once again fucking at Richie’s belly, head of his cock gliding over his soft little tummy again and again as Richie’s dick rubbed up against his prostate and the jets of the tub bubbled against his knees on the bench and his back on the other side. 

Of course he’d never admit it, but hot tub sex was turning out to be way better than he’d imagined it would be, and it kind of made him want to reconsider shower sex. But again, he’d never tell Richie that. He couldn’t let him have the satisfaction, and it really made his blood boil to see that smug look on Richie’s face when he was right, patting Eddie on top of the head and leaning down to kiss his nose with a shit-eating grin.  _I told you, buttercup._ He’d say.  _When are you going to realize I’m always right?_

Eddie felt himself get annoyed at the thought of Richie teasing him, so he dug his nails into Richie’s shoulders, clenching down roughly around his dick still inside of him. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , you’re gonna _kill_ me.” Richie gasped out, shuddering fully as Eddie picked up his pace. 

“Not before you make me cum,” Eddie said sternly, and he meant it, because if Richie finished before him he was gonna be pissed. 

“Ok, alright,” Richie panted, nodding curtly before retaking Eddie’s cock in his hand and jerking quickly, planting his feet on the floor of the hot tub for better leverage, now able to fuck up directly into Eddie’s prostate each time. 

With just a few more strokes Eddie was spilling onto Richie’s chest, sitting up higher out of the water to try and limit the amount of cum that actually wound up in the tub. Richie mopped up the rest of his concern by swiping his hands through his chest hair, gathering up Eddie’s cum and licking it off his fingers while they held eye contact. When Eddie leaned forward to kiss him, hoping to taste himself on Richie’s tongue, Richie finished, thrusting up hard into Eddie once more before flopping, boneless, against the tub bench. 

“Hell,” He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. His glasses had fogged back up again. 

“Come here,” Eddie whispered, taking Richie’s chin in his hand and pulling him into another kiss. 

“Baby,” Richie smiled against Eddie’s lips, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie pushed Richie’s glasses back up, staying close to his face to ensure that Richie could still see him, the blind fucker. “Happy Thanksgiving.” Eddie kissed both of Richie’s eyelids, grinning as the dryer buzzed inside. “Let’s head back in.” He said. “Our towels are ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
